Miko's Adventures
by Luminmon
Summary: A story about the adventures Tai’s cat has after taking off with Kari’s digivice.


Miko's Adventures

**Miko's Adventures**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters, these belong to the Bandai company.

Chapter: 1 Miko's Adventure Begins!

"Here Miko!" My ears perked up as I heard my human, Kari, calling my name. I caught a whiff of something tasty and looked up to see Kari coming over with a bowl of milk. Not wanting to appear too eager, I stretched a little first and exaggerated a yawn before getting up a licking a paw. Kari set the bowl in front of me and I meowed a thank you. Of course, she couldn't understand me and probably thought I was saying something about my scratching post.

Humans, I love 'em but they aren't very intelligent. As I proceeded to drink my milk I heard Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya come home and Kari went to greet them. Now, I usually don't pay much attention to anything else when I'm eating, but what happened next I could just not ignore. I heard a strange and insistent beeping coming from under the bed and looked up to see some strange object lying on the carpet. '_That wasn't there before, was it?'_ I thought to myself as I licked cream off my whiskers.

I decided to check it out, seeing as I had nothing better to do now that my meal had been disturbed, and casually padded over to sniff it. It had an awfully strange scent to it, like nothing I had ever smelled before. It smelled of fresh air, strange plants and…Mr. Kamiya's computer? That's weird. I wonder if it might be a new toy, like that fuzzy caterpillar on a stick that Kari uses to play with me.

So I gave it a few test swats but it didn't move much. This was getting boring. I huffed and gave it a disdainful look. "You're no fun at all, are you?" When it didn't reply my disapproval only grew.

I drew back my paw and smacked it, intending to turn my back on it after this final insult. To my surprise it flew across the room before clattering to a stop on the balcony. So it wasn't just some dumb, weird looking object about as fun as a rock! I meowed happily and leaped after it. I crouched beside it, waiting for it to do something else even more exciting. When it didn't move I was confused.

Why wouldn't it play with me? Maybe it just needed a push. So I grabbed it between my paws and started batting it around like my plush mouse toy. Somehow or other, (it wasn't my fault I swear!) anyway, it somehow got loose from my paws and, completely on accident, dropped off the side of the balcony. I meowed it alarm and stuck my head over the edge to see it fall into a bush.

"Hey you! Come back!" I yelled after it. Yeah, like it was really going to just hop back up here all by itself. Ugh, I hate sarcasm, especially when it turns against me. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" I panicked, looking around for an idea. Sure, as if one was just going to be sitting in a flower pot. Ugh, sarcasm again!

"Okay, stay calm. I'll.. Just go get it! Yeah, I mean how hard can that be right?" Oh, I was about to find out just how hard it could be. But with my new determination in mind, I bolted out of the house passing Tai up as he came in. I noticed that he was holding something that looked a lot like a very large wad of bubblegum in his arms. Huh, wonder what desk he scraped that off of?

Anyway, once I got outside I started to look around frantically in search of the toy. "I know it landed around here somewhere!" I groaned. Suddenly, an extremely ugly and dirty cat with a scar across its left eye leaped out of the bush next to me and ran off. I shrieked in surprise and jumped back, hissing and spitting. "You maniac!" I screamed after him angrily. "Watch where you're going next time!"

Then I saw what that stupid fleabag had in his jaws and gasped. It was my toy! "HEY! Give that back, it's mine!" I raced off after him, my heart pounding rapidly in my chest. I didn't know what that thing was or what it did, but I somehow knew that it was important to Kari. That was all the motivation I needed. No one stole from my family, and that was that! Somehow, someway I had to get that thing back. And no cat or anything else for that matter would get in my way. Oh how wrong I was.

_To be continued…_


End file.
